


And the Winner Is….

by Serised



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Harry, Love, M/M, Soccer!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serised/pseuds/Serised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Award Season 2014-2015 is rough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>AKA the one where Harry is an actor nominated and Louis is a footballer who loves him dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Winner Is….

** December: **

“Our first guest, fresh off his first ever Golden Globe nomination for his role in ‘The Masterpiece’, give it up for Mister Harry Styles!

He waves, shaking Jimmy’s hand and again waving to the audience, kind of taken aback by the cheers. He grins as he sits down, shaking his head.

“Alright, alright alright alright, geeze is it like this everywhere you go?”

“Uh, not quite? Honestly that’s probably the loudest cheers I’ve ever heard, so thank you,” he glances at the audience, bowing his head again in thanks.

“Anyway, thank you for being here! Congratulations on your nomination!”

“Thank you! Thank you very much. Bit insane to be honest.”

“Really? How so?”

“Well, I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m honored, really. But there were some incredible movies this year, didn’t think I had a shot really…”

Jimmy shakes his head. “Dude, I saw the movie. It was killer. You were insane! Tell me about your character, his name is David?”

“Yeah, well he’s a bit of a misunderstood bloke, kind of travels throughout the movie trying to discover himself whilst helping others. I don’t want to spoil it, it’s in theaters worldwide this Friday at your local cinema!”

Jimmy shakes his head. “You don’t have to self promote, Harry, that’s why you’re on the show…”

“Just trying to do my bit,” he grins as the audience laughs.

“Anyway, so I heard you found out about your nomination in a very interesting way. You were in the bathroom?”

Harry chuckles to himself. “I’d been sort of waiting around all day for my manager to call- and in the process drank a ton of water, so of course the moment I step into the bathroom and, well, you know, the phone rings. So I’m standing there with my pants down on the phone crying and overall it was something I’ll never forget, that’s for sure.”

“Was anyone else there with you?”

“Yeah, actually my mum was there, starting screaming when I did and barged in and my pants are at my feet and I’m screaming because of the news, she’s screaming because she thinks something is wrong and I’m trying to cover myself because, well-” He pauses, gesturing around the region. “I’m kind of exposed? There was a lot of screaming and tears and I’m assuming therapy later in life for my poor mum.”

Jimmy’s holding his side from laughing, shaking his head. The interview continues on in the same manner for a few more moments before he’s done, only having to shoot another scene later in which they smash eggs on their heads, which goes tragically wrong for Harry who wishes he’d put his hair up prior.

Overall it’s a successful interview.

His phone rings as he’s walking into his hotel that night, fresh from dinner and signing autographs for the few people outside that claimed they waited there all day just to see him.

“You look cute with egg in your hair...:”

His face lights up. “Louis! Wait, what’re you doing up so early, ‘s like four in the morning back home right?”

“Yeah, nearly five thank you. Couldn’t sleep? Plus I just watched your interview and that game- hilarious by the way.”

He smiles, pressing the button in the elevator for his floor. “Not so hilarious to wash out, it happens. Took forever.”

He grins as Louis chuckles over the line, feeling the innate want to have his boy close when there’s no way it’s possible. “I miss you. How’s home?”

“Still standing. Haven’t burnt it down yet, though gave it a go when Zayn came over to make dinner last night and started playing FIFA and almost forgot about the food…”

Harry grins as he shakes his head, reaching for his key card. “Sounds about normal for you two, honestly you’d think Zayn dating a chef would teach him a thing or two…”

“Alright, for one Niall is in culinary school, and two- I forgot my second point, but the first one is more than I need to get my point across.”

“Of course it is love, forgot I’m not allowed to argue with the great Louis Tomlinson…”

“Are you back in your room yet?”

The door shuts behind him. “Yeah, why?”

He hears a sigh on the other end of the line. “I can’t bloody sleep in this bed by myself! I want you to come home, Harry. Now.”

“You know I can’t do that…”

“I know! I know, I’m just- you were gone and then you were back and everything was great and then you had to leave again…”

“Perks of getting nominated for an award, I’m a well known man now.”

“In bloody America of all places, god…”

“Hey, none of that. I have it on good authority that you really love California…”

Louis scoffs. “I love having sex with you in California. There’s a difference.”

Harry grins, falling back against the bed, toeing off his boots. “Did you call me just to wish my goodnight?”

“Well, I called to complain that I couldn’t sleep, but seeing as how you need to go to bed soon, yeah, let’s go with that.”

Harry frowns, pushing himself to sit up against the backboard. “Lou? What’s going on?”

“Nothing, I just-” He sighs, and Harry bites his lip. “‘M not gonna be there with you for the Golden Globes. I tried- I really really tried but we have a match against Southampton that day and I can’t just leave the team babe, I can’t.”

Harry feels his throat tightening up, well on his way to waterworks but he pushes it down, gulping a few times. “I understand.”

“I don’t want you to understand, I want you to be angry. This sucks!”

“It does suck. It’s sucks a lot.”

There’s silence for a few moments. “Means you can take your mum- she’d love it.”

He thinks about it, nodding. “Yeah, she would. Rather have you there though.”

“I know, but I can’t. You’ll get the best celebratory sex when you win though, promise.”

That makes Harry laugh. “You mean if I win, Lou.”

“Nope, when you win. You’re gonna win.”

Harry sighs- he just found out three days ago and hasn’t had time to really process it, but just being nominated for his first major role in a movie is good enough. 

“Hazza? Did you fall asleep on me?”

He clears his throat. “No- sorry, just was thinking. ‘M gonna head to bed though I think, I have more interviews tomorrow and then my plane leaves late tomorrow- errr tonight actually.”

“Alright then, I’ll be there to pick you up regardless, okay?”

“Just don’t punch anyone this time, please?” He grins when he hears Louis laugh, like they aren’t in extremely unordinary circumstances, like they are just a regular couple with regular lives and jobs and incomes.

“I promise, that was a one time deal. Sleep well love, call me if you have that nightmare again, yeah?”

“I promise. Night Lou.”

\-----

** January: **

“And the Golden Globe goes to…” There’s a pause as Gwyneth opens the envelope. “Harry Styles, ‘The Masterpiece’. 

He clutches his heart, looking over at his mum in complete shock, standing only when he feels someone tugging him up. He wraps his arms around her, completely unaware of what he’s doing as he lets go, knowing his has to go up and deliver a speech he didn’t plan whatsoever.

He does the customary hug with Gwyneth, accepts the award from her and looks out at the crowd. The first face he sees is Meryl Streep. “Why’d they have to seat Meryl up front, now I’m even more nervous.”

He grins at the laughter, the award shaking in his hand. “I just want to start off by saying I didn’t think this would happen, in fact I didn’t prepare a speech. I was just happy to be in this room surrounded by all this amazing talent. To my fellow nominees, it’s a honor, truly. Please don’t key my car?” Another pause for laughter, and he licks his lips. “I want to thank my fellow cast and crew for supporting me through this adventure that was David- it wasn’t easy, but we did it, and I’m thankful to each and every one of you both on screen and off. I’d like to thank my agent for showing me this role and to the director for always pushing me to do better. I’d also like to thank my mum, who is with me tonight, for letting me think for years that something like this was possible and always supporting me. To all my friends and family back home, thank you. And last, but not least-” he pauses, grinning. “I’d like to thank my number 28, who couldn’t be here tonight but who is always there for me no matter what. I love you, this is for you. Thank you.” He bows, and bows again before turning around, heading off stage.

The first person to grab him for an interview is Liam, who pulls him into a bone crushing hug that lasts until the commercial break is over. Harry has tears in his eyes but a smile on his face when Liam introduces him. “Yes, thank you, I’m here with Harry Styles, who just accepted his award for best actor in a motion picture drama! Harry! Congrats!”

“Thanks mate. One for the Brits, eh?”

“True that, you are very right sir. Tell me, what was going through your head as they called your name?”

“Honestly? Nothing. Like completely blank, then I thought wait, now I have to go up there and give a speech I didn’t even think about because I didn’t think I was gonna win! So there was some mild panic, not going to lie. But it all worked out in the end, didn’t it?”

Liam grins like the true friend he is. “It sure did. Now tell me, do you fancy your chances at an Oscar nod now?”

Harry shrugs. “That’s already been decided right? I’m going to be honored, for sure, but for now I’m going to focus on this award right here.”

“Spoken like a true gentleman. That’s all for me, back to you Stacy.” They both wait until Liam is given the signal, before Harry deflates a little bit. “Is it bad I didn’t even think about the Oscars?”

Liam laughs. “Not really mate, but I have a good feeling you’ll get the nod- hey so where’s Louis at?”

Harry sighs. “Back home, had a match today.” His eyes go wide. “I left my phone at the table! It was good to see you Liam! Text me!”

He makes his way through one more interview before taking pictures with his award and finally makes it back to their table, immediately grabbing for his phone.

“He didn’t text you.”

His face falls, checking to see that his mum is right, everyone but Louis has already sent their congratulations, even Zayn did and he’s never on time for anything. “I’m gonna go call-”

“Harry Styles you sit back down right now, you can’t just get up and leave in the middle of an award show!”

Harry slowly sits back down, feeling like a scolded child again and not a 21 year old Golden Globe winner. That’s never going to get old. 

“You can wait until it’s over, I’m sure he just fell asleep.”

Harry nods, leaning into mother slightly in a wordless apology, feeling somewhat soothed when she rubs his back. The rest of the show seems to drag, especially when ‘The Masterpiece’ doesn’t win Best Picture. 

He mingles afterwards, chatting up various people while his phone burns a hole in his pocket. He just wants five minutes alone, that’s all. It comes on the way to a party, he can’t remember which one at this point. He’s already got the phone to his ear, fingers crossed that Louis answers because he’s starting to wo-

“‘Lo?”

“Lou?”

“Hey Hazza, m’love.” Harry frowns at the sound of Louis’ voice, kind of like he’s just woken up but something is obviously wrong.

“Is everything alright?”

“‘Course, love. How was it?”

He feels his heart fall at that. He didn’t even watch? “You didn’t watch?”

“No, ‘m sorry love, something came up. Did you win?”

He’s silent for a moment. “Yeah, Louis. I won.”

“Oh, see, I told you! I knew you’d win! Harry, I’m so happy for you-”

“What’s going on?”

Louis is silent for a moment. Harry can feel his heart beating faster. “Noth-”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Louis. You didn’t watch. You said you were going to and you didn’t!”

“I know, I know Harry but I-”

“No, you know what? I don’t want to hear it, tonight of all nights I wanted my boyfriend there for me, to watch me win a stupid bloody award but I guess that was too much to ask of you, wasn’t it? I’m going to go party now, with people that can act like they give a damn about me. Goodnight Louis.”

He doesn’t give Louis any time to say anything, hanging up the phone and tossing it on the seat beside him. He hopes the driver hasn’t been paying any attention to the conversation. Harry wipes at his eyes, feeling a little ridiculous, but also feeling like he has the right to be angry. How dare Louis do this to him, when Harry does his best to watch and attend every single match of Louis, including today while he got ready for tonight.

He gets drunk that night, taking pictures with so many different people he can’t quite remember it the next morning. The plane ride back home is torture; really he knows better than to fly while hungover but past Harry booked the ticket as soon as possible after the awards so he could get back home. Present Harry doesn’t know if he wants to even see Louis, but his key opens the door to a quiet house and Louis’ vehicle still in the garage.

Harry sets his bags down at the door, removing his shoes, tossing his coat down before heading to their room. The door is open, a mound of blankets still shaped like a human on the bed in front of him. “Lou?”

The blankets move and Louis’ head pops out, eyes red rimmed and Harry’s heart breaks. He sits down on the bed beside him, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“Mum and Dan- there was an accident. They’re fine, they’re fine now but they were in bad shape for a bit- ‘s why I didn’t watch, I-”

He’s never felt more selfish in his life. “Lou- ‘m so sorry love, god I’m so sorry.” His arms wrap around his boy, holding him close as Louis starts to cry again. “I got the news right after the match ended and I raced back here, god the girls weren’t with them nor were the twins and I can’t get over the fact that they were on their way to pick them up and if they were in the car and something happened-”

“Hey, none of that. You said yourself you mum and Dan are fine. Everyone is fine and healthy and alive, don’t do that to yourself.”

Louis sniffles. “And then you yelled at me and I completely forgot, I forgot about the awards and everyone was texting me and I forgot-”

“Shhh, it’s alright. I’m not mad; I was mad but that was me being stupid. I’m just happy everyone is alright.”

Louis wiggles out of his arms, thumb brushing over one of Harry’s cheeks. “My award winning boyfriend. ‘M so proud of you Harry. I watched your speech over and over again last night. You thanked me.”

Harry smiles, tilting his head into Louis’ hand. “Of course I did. You’re the reason I took the role.”

“I’m the reason you took the role of a man questioning his sexuality and gender? Really?”

“Well, you read lines with me and said ‘this dude has some serious problems’ and it made me think that he does, but who doesn’t? He deserved to be loved just as much as the next person, and people like him deserve to find love and need guidance and help and people there to support him. I would have been stupid to turn down something that could bring light to people that are going through similar situations-”

He’s cut off as Louis kisses him. “God, shut up. I love you. So much. I haven’t seen you in days. Kiss me, you fool!”

Harry does, until he can’t feel his lips and they are both half asleep, wrapped around each other.

\------

** February: **

“So right after the match I’ll get on a plane, plane takes like nine hours? I’ll be there with a few to spare, sleep on the plane, it’ll be fine.”

“Louis…”

“No. I missed all the other award shows because of matches, I’m not missing the fucking Oscars.”

Harry sighs. He knows he’s not going to win the battle. When Louis sets his mind to something, he won’t change it. “You’re not going to change your mind on this, are you?”

“Not a chance.” Louis grins, kissing Harry before grabbing his bag. “I’ll see you in a week, yeah?”

“Yeah, just be safe, alright? Don’t get hurt?”

Louis laughs. “I’m not even going to play, it’s Swansea City babe. Cake.”

“Yeah, alright. Just be good.”

The week goes by fast; all the media leading up to the Oscars is relatively exhausting to say the least. Harry finds himself falling asleep rather quickly each night, only to get up early to do it all again the next day. By the time Sunday rolls around he’s a ball of nerves. He shifty while he gets his hair done, can’t sit still long enough to even think of a speech (because he can’t go up there and blurt something out about Meryl Streep again, he can’t). He knows who he needs to thank, but his head is moving too fast to write anything down.

His manager pops her head in as his stylist is making the final touches on his suit. “Louis just landed, we’ll get him ready and he’ll meet you on the red carpet, alright?”

Harry nods, wincing as a pin pokes his skin. He can’t up but grin, knowing he’s going to see Louis after a week apart. It’s the first time they’ll be on the red carpet together, as a couple, and it makes him giddy with anticipation. 

The ride to the Dolby Theater takes no time at all, considering half the town seems like it’s shut down for tonight. He exits the car, waving in the general direction of the cheers before moving off the the side, letting his stylist fiddle with his suit as he waits for Louis.

He doesn’t have to wait long; a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he grins, turning around and laughing. He hasn’t seen Louis in a suit since his mum’s wedding; it’s nearly identical to the one he wore then too, just a smidge darker blue (“to accentuate the tan” he’s told as they sit down later) and the same glasses perched on his nose.

“Hi love. You look sharp.”

Harry giggles. “You look handsome.”

“What, this old thing?” Harry grins, grabbing for Louis’ hand as they start down the red carpet. Louis backs away as Harry stands for pictures, only lasting a few minutes before getting Louis back at his side to take pictures together, making note to find them online later. Maybe he’ll blow one up, have it framed and put in their house. He can already picture it.

His publicist grabs his elbow at each interview spot, and he answers the same generic questions, mentioning Louis a few times before they get to Liam. Louis is the first to reach in for a hug, the most animated he’s seen Louis all afternoon, and it makes him smile. He watches them chat before taking a step forward when Liam gets the word, grinning.

“I’m here with Best Actor nominee Harry Styles, now Harry, I don’t want to cause you any alarm but word on the street is that you are the favorite to win this evening.”

Harry frowns, before crossing his fingers and showing it to the camera before laughing. “Let’s hope! But no, all things considering I’m just happy to be here. Just to be nominated is a feat in of it’s own.”

“So eloquently spoken as always. Tell me, who are you wearing tonight?”

He laughs. “Burberry, thank you.”

“Splendid, and I notice you didn’t bring your mum tonight.”

“No, I didn’t, got my lucky charm with me tonight actually,” he turns around, beckoning Louis over who looks confused but grabs his hand regardless. “This is ‘m boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson.”

Liam wears a look of pride on his face, not because it’s sort of an exclusive, but because Harry is his friend and this is big. Not as big as the grin on Louis’ face as he shakes hands with Liam for the camera. “Nice to meet you mate.”

Liam grins. “So, Louis, how long have you two been together?”

“‘Round two years now, right love?” Harry nods. “Closer to two and a half, but I’ll let it slide since you just got off a plane from England.”

“Just got off a plane?” Liam tilts the microphone towards Louis, who nods as Harry speaks. “Louis plays for Man United, football, soccer for all you Americans watching,” he’d look at the camera with that remark, trying his American accent out. It gets a laugh.

Liam gets the signal to wrap it up. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Louis. Harry, good luck tonight. Back to you Stacy!” He doesn’t bother waiting before wrapping an arm around them both, whispering how happy he is for both of them before Harry is pushed down the line, and eventually finishes with the interviews and has Louis back at his side.

“You know that’ll be the front headline tomorrow back home, right?”

Louis shrugs. “Kind of don’t care, like at all.” They grin at each other.

They take their seats left of stage, second row from the front, which seems like a sign to Harry but he ignores it. Neil Patrick Harris opens the show with a music number and pokes fun at Harry’s speech from the Golden Globes when he talks about Meryl Streep. It’s funny. It’s not funny to sit through all the other awards, which he never knew there were _so many_.

When he hears Cate Blanchett get introduced he knows this is his category, and he straightens in his seat. It’s weird; hearing them talk about his role and the watch himself on screen as he’s introduced. He feels Louis clapping proudly next to him, waving at the camera before looking at Louis, embarrassed. 

He feels Louis grab his hand, squeezing as his eyes fall shut. He’s never prayed for an award, but he sends a prayer up at this moment, wanting this.

“And the Oscar goes to….” He holds his breath, eyes locked on stage and ignoring the camera on him.

“Harry Styles, ‘The Masterpiece’.

He hears Louis beside him yell, and stands in disbelief. Louis wraps his arms around him for a brief moment before pulling away, dragging his head down for a kiss and it doesn’t even occur in his head that this moment will be talked about for months to come. He’s still in shock, feeling Louis push him towards the stage is when his legs start moving, and he wipes under his eyes and he climbs the stairs, accepting the award with a hug from Cate and a standing ovation from everyone else.

“I- wow. I’m- thank you. Thank you so much. To know that people in this room valued the character I played enough to honor me with this, just- wow.” He pauses, eyes filling with tears. “To anyone out there that is struggling with self identity just like David did; know that you are not alone. Thank you to the academy. Thank you to my fellow nominees- again, please don’t scratch my car? Thank you to my manager and publicist and my entire team for all the love and support over the years. Thank you to my wonderful cast and crew- without you there was no masterpiece. Thank you to the best director- for always pushing me to deliver my lines better. Thank you to my parents, and Robin, and Gemma for always defending me when I tried out for all the school plays. Thank you to the rest of my family and friends.” He’d pause again, turning slightly to look right at Louis. “But mostly I’d like to thank the person who has been by my side the last almost two and a half years. You’re my rock, my light, my one true motivation through all of this. You run lines with me and push me to move out of my comfort zone. You encourage me daily and your spirit is what makes me want to be a better person. Without you there is no me. I wake up each and every day feeling more loved than ever, and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life.” He can see his time is running out, and holds up a finger. “One more thing, before you play that music. Louis?” He turns again, watching Louis who hands a hand over his mouth and tears in his eyes.

“Marry me?”


End file.
